


Need Someone

by tae200243



Series: Inspirational Songs and Stories [8]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae200243/pseuds/tae200243
Summary: Need Someone: Mary J Blige





	Need Someone

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to put this out Friday but due to the shooting that happened and the loss of a family friend I was a little down. I really like this song and it’s just kinda peaceful to me.

Regina walked the red carpet. Cameras flashed and people yelling to look this way and that way. She was lonely. Surrounded by all these people and she was lonely.  
___________  
“I’m not trying to force you out Regina!”

“Then what do you want from me Emma? For me to let my career go and focus on this thing we have!”

Emma let out an unamused chuckle “This thing. Really? This thing!? I’m pregnant with our baby and yet this is just a thing to you!” She was crying at this point.

Regina sigh “Emma, please calm down.”

“Fuck you. I’m done. I tried. I really did. I’m done.” Emma turned not even bothering to close the door.

“Wait! Em, baby! Emma. Will you idiots get off me!” She yelled as her hair dresser pulled her back to the seat. 

“Regina, let her go. The premier starts in two hours.” He said.  
__________________  
Emma sat on the couch, tears streaming down her face. “Ruby I tried. I was quite when she dated Max, when she was with Robin. I I can’t anymore.”

“It’s gonna be ok. You and the lil nug have me and granny and Dorthy. We’ll be here to help.”

Ruby pulled Emma into her arms.  
____________  
Regina sat in the dark theatre. Her silent tears ruining her makeup. She needed Emma. She needed Emma to be there and tell her it was ok. Emma to calm her when she was overwhelmed. She needed Emma and their baby. 

Wiping her tears she stood and headed out to her car. “Regina is it true you’re in a relationship with Emma Swan”

“Regina!! Is Emma pregnant? How will this affect her US OPEN championship??”

She ignored them. She knew where Emma was. She got into her car, speeding off. One she pulled in front of the modern home she ran to the front door. 

“Emma! Emma please! I’m sorry. I was an idiot. Please. Emma!”

Emma opened the door shocked by Regina’s appearance. The ruffled hair, makeup ruined. 

“Emma I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. I don’t care about it. Any of it. I only want you and our family. I wanna watch our baby boy grow. I wanna hold you every night. I want to love you forever. Please baby.”

Emma looked on. “I want that to. But you can keep pushing me aside.”

“I won’t”

“Let me finish. I want honesty 100% of the time. I want you to support me as I have you all these years. I want us to be public. It doesn’t have to be today but soon. Ok?”

Regina nodded. Emma pulled her into a hug. Regina just needed someone to love her and Emma was it.


End file.
